


whispering your name

by vade_brucestephenbucky



Series: The State of Our Affairs - Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Post-Promised Day, Royai - Freeform, pls don't flame me, tags are hard smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vade_brucestephenbucky/pseuds/vade_brucestephenbucky
Summary: Riza's heard her name come from Roy's lips more times than would be acceptable. She wants to know if he actually said it and if she can say his name as well.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: The State of Our Affairs - Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884217
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	whispering your name

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i just finished FMAB and i ADORE this pairing and the two people in it, riza hawkeye is one of the best female characters ever written and roy mustang is an awesome take on a war-worn hero. that goes for riza as well. i hope you enjoy!

“Can you see, Colonel?” 

Riza sat in the hospital bed adjacent to his and attempted to catch a glimpse of the man through the wall of bodies surrounding him. A bright red flash had just faded from the room. During the visual chaos, she thought she had heard the Colonel say her name. 

Not her title, her name.

It wasn’t the first time she thought she heard Roy say her name when one of them was vulnerable. When the veins in her neck had been severed and as she struggled to come back to consciousness, through his shouting, she faintly heard what she was sure to be her name. His tears had stained her cheeks. He, if what she thought was correct, had whispered her name in his ear when she came to and held her close to his chest, closer than she’d ever been. And she’d said his too when they were so overcome with emotion that the military didn’t matter. Who they were had ceased to matter in those short-lived moments. The moments when they were truly alone with each other, in their emotions. 

She always wondered if she had truly said his name, or it was in her head, like the times he had said hers. She wondered if she truly had lied to Envy on the Promised Day. Riza so desperately wanted to make that lie true, more than any other lie she’d told.

So, if there was a God, she prayed to him her lie had become truth. 

When the smoke cleared and the circle of three men stepped away from Colonel Mustang, his eyes were on Riza. Their eyes met, and she knew he could see. She noticed how soft his gaze was, in stark contrast to the shakiness of his body. 

He managed and spoke, “Yes, Lieutenant, I can see.” Roy’s voice was unsteady, but he was firm in his words. Tears fell from his eyes, and he let out a heavy exhale. Quickly, he wiped them away and returned his gaze to the men surrounding him. 

Relief washed over Riza. She relaxed in her bed and didn’t hide her smile. She let it spread across her face, freely for the man to her side. She wanted to cry tears of joy for him, but she had to keep it in. She only cried when she was with him. 

“Havoc, Marcoh, Knox, if you’d let me have a moment.” Roy’s chest heaved as he regained his composure. He moved to sit on the side of his hospital bed. “And don’t wait by the door just to hear what I say.” 

The men were flustered, Roy saw right through their plan, and they agreed and stepped out of the room. 

“Colonel Mustang,” Riza began, unable to hide the instability in her voice. She shifted to the side of her bed and looked up at the man, tears flooding to the brinks of her eyes. "I do apologize for making you see me like this.” 

Roy extended his hand, the faint scars of a transmutation circle on the top. “I’d rather see you like this, than not see you at all.” He wiped her eyes with his thumb. “I might have poked you in the eye if I couldn’t.” He let out a soft laugh.

“That’s true,” Riza said and returned the chuckle. She raised her hand to his, grazing her fingers against the scar of the transmutation circle. She realized her actions and lowered her hand. "Colonel, there's something I need to ask you."

“When you were regaining your vision, did you say," Riza began and swallowed, “... my name? And when I was in your arms at the Third Laboratory, did you whisper it then?” Her eyes leaked on his fingers. 

The tears had returned to Roy as he gazed at Riza, torn apart at this moment between them. He wished to stitch her together and give her no reason to cry. He had so dearly missed the sight of her, and he longed to see her with the smile on her face when she heard him answer her question. 

“I thought I had imagined it,” he admitted. “There's a part of me that hopes I didn't. With all of my heart, I hope I didn’t.”

Roy wiped her tears with both of his trembling hands from her eyes. He remembered the flames that emerged from his fingers, burning the skin on her back. Fear crept in the back of his mind that he'd char her again, but not at this moment. 

He was useless in the rain. 

Roy tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Is there any chance I didn’t?”

Riza’s eyes widened, and she knew she had heard him in those perilous moments. She brought her hands to his once again and remembered how he held her that day, and how she desperately wanted him to hold her now. She let a smile come to her face. 

And before she even spoke, Roy knew what he had done. 

“You didn’t. I heard you then. At the 3rd laboratory, and just now.” Riza didn't break her gaze, but just as she did when he answered, relief fell over her. “And I hope you aren't angry when I tell you I believe I spoke yours, Colonel. On the floor of the 3rd lab, and here, under my breath.”

Roy shook his head, stroking her thumbs with his own. “I’d never be angry at you. Not now, after everything you and I have been through together.” He gazed into her tear-filled eyes, memorizing once again the features he had admired times before. “You are my eyes, and my queen, Riza Hawkeye. I need you more than you could ever know. You are more important to me than any woman, or anyone else in this world. I want to be there for you when you need me just as much. It is about time for me to promise you that."

“Roy,” Riza spoke, her voice cracking and tears falling from her eyes as she did so. “Is it too much to say that I need you now?”

“No.” He soothed. “No, it's not. Come here, Riza.” Roy brought the woman into his arms, cradling the back of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. He had never seen the color of hair quite like her own. He was so glad he didn’t have to live with just a memory of that color. 

“I’m sorry that you have to see me like this after you just got your sight back.” 

Roy let her sit in silence as she would for him, and she cried of the vehement relief of the burden so heavily weighing on her shoulders. Her shoulders were torn with scars, the scars he gave her, and the ones which currently healed from behind the bandages. He wished to heal those scars, and all the other ones he knew she had.

Riza wanted to hear him say her name again. In every way he could say it, she wanted to hear her name emerge from his lips. 

“But,” she managed as he wiped her eyes. Their gaze simultaneously locked and softened at the sight of one another. “you are, and always will be, the only one I ever want to see me like this, as much as it pains me to show this side of me. It always has.” 

Roy let his hands rest around her waist, keeping her caught in his grasp though she showed no signs of resistance. She gave no codes or physical details to inform him of information she didn’t want to say, and Roy knew she was at her most vulnerable, just as he was. 

“You’ve been hurt enough, Riza,” Roy whispered, pushing her hair off her shoulders. He felt heat pulsate off the wound on her neck. “I don’t want you to hurt anymore when you are with me.” 

“Thank you, Roy,” she returned, adding his name at the end. It was so sweet on her lips, so familiar yet it had been years she got to say it in conversational succession. But the fear of losing that privilege entered her mind, and she asked, “How long will I get to call you that? When will I have to go back to using your title?” 

Roy shook his head. “Don’t think about that now. Let us have this for as long as it may last. And then I will ensure that it lasts forever. This is where we have come, and I’m not letting us go back.” He smiled and held her jaw in his hand. 

Riza leaned into his hand. “I don’t doubt for a moment you will.” With the touch of his fingers against her face, she eased closer to Roy and pressed her lips to his. And she, just as Roy was known for, set her lips on fire. Riza kissed him slowly, their eyes never fully falling shut as they kissed. 

Roy didn’t want to bring his eyes from her; he never wanted to lose sight of her again. He ran his hand from her jaw to the back of her head, intertwining his fingers in her hair. He was careful not to graze her neck even slightly, not knowing how much pain it would cause her. His goal was to cause her none. 

This slow, tender kiss was a culmination of years of yearning for some form of affection, physical closeness to solidify the emotional intimacy of their relationship. The rules no longer applied to them, whether it be her father’s watchful eye upon Roy or the military’s regiments upon them both, no longer did they want to sacrifice themselves for anything but the other. Their inherent and unwavering need for one another seemed to be quelled for a singular moment in time. 

Roy still had plans to be the ruler of Amestris, but not without Riza by his side. Riza wouldn’t want him to give up the well-being of her nation for her, but she wasn’t going to give him up either. She knew how much he believed it had to be her, and she had seen and known that it did have to be her. They continued to kiss each other and felt all the emotions they wanted the other to feel, but had never been able to give or receive what both of them had so desperately ached to do since their shared teenagehood. The heat between their bodies sparked fires in their chests, with each touch setting their skin aflame in desire for the other person. 

Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, they wanted to further their affection to physical intimacy to the highest degree of uncharted territory for the both of them, outside of their own hands. And they would, just not at this moment. 

So Riza parted from the kiss, knowing she and Roy might not be able to contain themselves if they continued.

“Promise me, I will get to kiss you again,” Riza said, her eyes lowered from his. “I don’t want this to be the first and last time I kiss you.” 

Roy pressed a kiss to her cheek, letting his lips linger against the skin near her ear. He massaged her scalp with the hand in which he held her head, tightening his grip around her waist with his free hand. 

“I promise,” he whispered, with such firmness that it felt like an order, “we will kiss each other again. We will hold one another, and not have to worry about when we have to let go. Do you believe me, Riza?” His voice softened when he spoke her name as it always did when he addressed her. 

“I do,” Riza spoke and found his eyes again. She knew his words to be true and let a content smile wash over her face. 

Roy returned the smile. “Good. Because I need your support more than anyone else.” 

“You have always had it, Roy. And you always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i do hope you enjoyed! i plan to write more with these two, i have a bunch of ideas and they are an amazing pairing. 
> 
> if you have any feedback, be sure to leave a comment!


End file.
